


Keep Your Head Up

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Flashes [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri





	Keep Your Head Up

Thrawn was certainly a changed figure. Apparently, internal organs meant something to the construct. 

Luke didn't mind changes, particularly ones that kept him off the ceiling.

He also took a deep interest in Scylla's cooking skills.

"Now, watch. To make Nigiri, you take hold of the fish in one hand and take a clump of rice in the other. Gently form a ball with a dimple and place the fishe on top. Now, the fun part." He twisted, pressed, flicked, and a neat piece of sushi was set on the plate. "You try."

Scylla took the fish and rice and began work. Her piece was a little slip-shod.

"Not bad. Let's try again."

Mara chose that moment to knock on the door.

Thrawn muttered something about the red-headed witch and stormily slathered the waiting pieces of fish with wasabi. 

Luke went to get the door.


End file.
